


Sans espoir, j'espere

by north_venice



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Some Songs, no happy ending, some drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Иногда она смотрит на него так, что ему кажется: лучше бы ему пустили пулю в сердце.





	

_**mein kleines herz** // katharina schüttler_

_Mein kleines Herz_  
 _schlägt nur für dich,_  
 _zählt die Stunden bis du wiederkehrst, dann umarmst du mich._

 

Она признаётся ему в любви на первом свидании, и это, _он готов поклясться с рукой на сердце, обожанием в глазах и именем любимой женщины на губах,_ — самое волшебное, что с Якобом происходило за всю его довольно простую и унылую жизнь. 

_(он так думает, когда снимает с плиты чайник и тихо шипит, проливая кипяток себе на штаны — Куинни смеётся и тянет к нему руки, Куинни смеётся буквально над всем, словно она ребёнок ещё, словно впервые в мир вышла и абсолютно всё ей кажется невероятно забавным; Якоба это восхищает и немного пугает одновременно, но она — самое чистое существо, что он когда-либо встречал, и когда она целует его в щёку и разливает сама кипяток по чашкам, он совершенно перестаёт думать обо всём этом)_

Якоб смотрит на неё и не понимает, как могло так получиться, что кто-то вроде неё рядом с ним оказался — так не бывает, он не надеялся даже, _не мог_ на такое надеяться; Куинни Голдштейн — не принцесса, со страниц детских книжек сошедшая, Куинни Голдштейн — персонаж абсолютно нереальный и слишком светлый, чтобы этому пыльному миру с его грязными стенами и серыми улицами принадлежать; Якоб не понимает, что она могла найти в нём, и, наверное, никогда не поймёт — она берёт его лицо в свои маленькие ладони и звонко смеётся, и, честно, он готов умереть в этот самый момент, потому что _ничего лучше в его жизни уже не произойдёт._

Иногда ему кажется, что всё это абсолютно нереально.  
Иногда ему кажется, что он уже знал её — в прошлой жизни, наверное, или видел случайно раньше; по большей части он просто уверен, что не заслуживает её совершенно, но в такие моменты, когда она склоняется над книгой, усевшись по-турецки на его кровати и не уложив ещё волосы, ему кажется: он её помнит. Очень смутно, как животных, фигурки которых продолжает лепить из теста, но _помнит_ , и не то чтобы его это пугает, но в такие моменты ему кажется, что из его жизни кто-то вырезал невероятно важный кусок, и ничего, кроме чёрной пустоты внутри, он не чувствует.

Якоб не помнит: крыши многоэтажек, данные друг другу обещания, тёплые пальцы, сжимавшие его руки, и когда в последний раз он спал без кошмаров.

_(чёрные кошки разбегаются перед ним, чёрные тени расползаются по небу;_  
кто-то взмахивает руками — Якоб видит вспышки молний и слышит голос — злой, уверенный, призывающий;  
твари, птиц напоминающие лишь отдалённо и вылезающие всякий раз из коробки, стоит их владельцу с растерянным взглядом и яркой россыпью веснушек отвернуться, кажутся ему самой безобидной частью этих кошмаров) 

Куинни улыбается и кружится, кружится по комнате под музыку с пластинки — это первый раз за почти десять лет, когда Якоб достаёт патефон, и она никогда его не видела раньше, и он ей _нравится, нравится, нравится_ , а у него только одна песня и ничего больше он ей предложить не может, но он смеётся вместе с ней, и потом они лежат ещё полночи на кровати и говорят ни о чём, и если это не ночное небо у неё в глазах, то Якоб честно не знает, ради чего вообще жить стоит.

Она засыпает только под утро, а он ещё долго наблюдает за ней и пытается понять, что она вообще в нём нашла и почему это случилось; он смотрит на очертания её губ и ворох чёрных ресниц и думает, что помнит это всё, что он это уже точно видел раньше, что она уже улыбалась ему так, и он не знает, как спросить её об этом и вообще _стоит ли спрашивать_ , Якоб помнит: смутные очертания существ, которых он никогда не видел, смеющиеся зелёные глаза и безграничное чувство сожаления каждый раз, когда он бросает на неё осторожный взгляд и думает, что она не видит. 

Сожаление живёт в нём вместе с бесконечной любовью, и он иногда не знает, что с этим делать и как ей об этом сказать; Куинни берёт его руку в свою и улыбается, говоря ему, что никогда людей лучше него не встречала и никогда не встретит, и он на самом деле ей верит, но проблема не в этом.

Когда Куинни в первый раз целует его, он готов поклясться, что чувствует капли дождя на её губах, хотя они стоят на его кухне и у него пыльные от муки руки, и он не помнит, когда на улице в последний раз было так солнечно.

Куинни целует его, и что-то в этом настолько естественное и неправильное одновременно, что он замирает невольно, и только когда она отстраняется, глядя на него испуганно, находит в себе силы прижать её к себе обратно.

Её платье в тот день оказывается безнадёжно испорчено, но _бог свидетель_ , никому из них двоих даже мысль в голову не приходит, что это может быть плохо.

В следующий раз она сидит за его столом, подобрав под себя ноги, и очень внимательно разглядывает письма со странной печатью в незнакомых ему конвертах — он не помнит, чтобы получал их, так что, наверное, она принесла их с собой от сестры. Не то чтобы они живут вместе, но как-то само получается, что Куинни проводит с ним времени гораздо больше, чем дома; Якоб помнит, как по этому поводу возмущалась её сестра, бормоча что-то о том, как это всё неправильно и некрасиво, и Якоб ответил, что _это же, чёрт возьми, Америка, на дворе двадцатый век, это теперь не считается аморальным,_ и она долго смотрела на него, пытаясь понять, что он имеет в виду.

Куинни тогда рассмеялась и сказала ей, что всё будет нормально.  
_Конечно же, у неё всё под контролем._  
Якоб так и не понял, что это должно было означать, но у Куинни с сестрой, видимо, был собственный способ общения, выражавшийся в основном в полных осуждения взглядах. На всякий случай он сказал, что будет вести себя как джентльмен. Куинни тогда снова рассмеялась, её сестра — нет.

— От кого это?

Он кладёт руки ей на плечи и мягко сжимает, массирует напряжённые мышцы у основания шеи, целует её нежно в макушку; её светлые волосы пахнут утренним кофе и сиренью, и он почти _чувствует_ , как она улыбается, откладывая в сторону распечатанный конверт с письмом. 

— От нашего с Тиной друга из Индии. То есть, сам он из Лондона, но сейчас он в Индии. Я так думаю, — она смеётся, и её смех в этот раз выходит каким-то напряжённым, и она продолжает уже чуть тише и немного грустно, и он сам не понимает, как различает эти интонации в её голосе (у него всегда всё было невероятно плохо с пониманием чужих эмоций): — Он бы тебе понравился.

Куинни поднимает руки и потягивается, затем треплет его по голове и возвращается к пустому листу бумаги на столе, задумчиво глядя на лежащую рядом ручку. Якоб ничего не спрашивает, потому что, наверное, снова боится, что совершенно не поймёт ответ.

Чёрная шариковая ручка кажется ей странной — она смотрит на неё ровно двадцать секунд, прежде чем берётся за неё снова.  
_Очень многие вещи кажутся ей странными_ , но Якоб уже давно перестал удивляться.

Она поворачивается к нему через пару минут, когда у неё заканчивается первый лист бумаги, очаровательно хмурится, пытаясь, очевидно, решить, насколько последующий вопрос будет _чудесат_ , и наконец спрашивает, глядя на него недоумённо и совершенно растеряно:

— Почему вы перестали писать перьями?

Это «вы» напрягает его (совсем немного, самую малость, он очень быстро забывает об этом), но он всё равно смеётся — Куинни всегда была немного чудной и не от мира сего, так что, наверное, ничего удивительного в этом нет.

Он улыбается виновато — некоторые вещи ему правда сложно объяснить, некоторые вещи после её подозрительного взгляда действительно начинают казаться ему _странными_. Куинни что-то делает с миром вокруг него — меняет его совершенно, до полной неузнаваемости, и он оказывается слишком очарован её смеющимися глазами, чтобы заметить это.

— Наверное, нам стало жаль птиц.

Куинни задумчиво хмурится, но кивает, принимая его ответ.

— Люди всегда были чудаковатыми.

Он с ней абсолютно согласен: животных людям всегда почему-то было жаль куда больше, чем самих себя, но это вряд ли получится объяснить за простой дискуссией об удобстве и преимуществах шариковых ручек.

Куинни иногда говорит совершенно сумасшедшие вещи — о слугах-эльфах, сестре, движущихся фотографиях и предметах, о которых Якоб никогда раньше не слышал. Куинни иногда улыбается как-то слишком грустно, когда берёт его лицо в свои руки и целует нежно, Куинни иногда плачет по ночам и делает вид наутро, что всё нормально, и Якобу кажется, что продолжаться так дальше больше не может, потому что он _совершенно ничего не понимает, он не знает даже, есть ли причина_ , но он не находит в себе сил сказать ей об этом на следующее утро, и они оба делают вид, что всё идёт по плану и так быть и должно — он уверен, что он сорвётся первым, но этого всё ещё не происходит, так что всё в порядке. 

Иногда она смотрит на него слишком пристально и тут же отводит взгляд, стоит ему поднять на неё глаза.  
Иногда она смотрит на него так, что ему кажется: лучше бы ему пустили пулю в сердце.

Он спрашивает у неё однажды, когда она снова танцует под женский вокал и негромкую музыку, эта мысль приходит к нему внезапно, эта мысль появляется в его сознании случайным камнем, брошенным не в то окно, и чашка чая выпадает у него из рук — она останавливается резко и смотрит на него испуганно, не понимая, что произошло, и у него вдруг пересыхает в горле и внутри снова образуется пустота, которая с её появлением, казалось бы, совсем исчезла; он спрашивает у неё, не обращая внимания на разлетевшиеся по ковру осколки и разлитый чай:

— Кто такой Ньют Скамандер?

И она не плачет, но, боже, как она близка к этому, а он понимает, что это — всё; он думает: к этому всё и шло; он думает: это не могло закончиться иначе, — и она закрывает лицо руками, а он устало откидывается в кресле и думает о том, что снова всё испортил, но по-другому, наверное, быть никак не могло — эта сказка была идеальной слишком долго. Так не бывает.

_Так не бывает._

— Ох, милый, — когда он поднимает на неё взгляд, она улыбается — _грустно, отрешённо, натянуто,_ — у неё в глазах стоят слёзы и уголки губ нервно дёргаются. Руки её бьёт крупной дрожью, когда она тянется за чем-то во внутренний карман пиджака, который она так и не сняла. — Это не твоя вина.

Он не понимает — смотрит на неё растерянно, как ребёнок, которого обманули, а она вытирает глаза рукавом синего платья и подходит к нему ближе, и он видит, как трясутся её плечи.

— Мне так жаль, правда, _пожалуйста, прости меня_.

Ему хочется спросить, _почему_.  
_Он ведь ничего не сделал._  
_Он не понимает._

Куинни подносит палочку к его виску — _он узнаёт её, боже, о н _ у з н а ё т _ е ё ,_ — и по щекам у неё текут слёзы — тушь совсем размазалась, она всё ещё пытается улыбаться, когда вытягивает другую руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке:

— Я люблю тебя.

_Он вспоминает всё._ На короткое мгновение, когда она только открывает рот и он ощущает холод дерева у виска, он вспоминает _всё_ , и ему снова кажется, что сейчас идёт дождь, что она целует его прямо как тогда, возле входа в метро, и всё вокруг рушится и возвращается к прежней скучной и никому не нужной норме, и это всё так _неправильно_ , что ему хочется плакать, но это длится ровно мгновение, не больше.

_Она прекрасна, и ничего лучше с ним уже никогда не случится._

В следующую минуту она исчезает, а он больше совсем ничего не помнит.

Патефон в его квартире больше никогда не играет.

 

_Mein kleines Herz_  
_sehnt sich nach dir,_  
_kennt die Antwort wenn du mich dann fragst:_  
_Ja, ich gehöre zu dir._  
_Ja, ich gehöre zu dir._


End file.
